Something Different
by Skeleton Bunny
Summary: This is a one-shot series but if you didn't read the other stories i recommend you read them first (1st story: The Kissing Vision, 2nd story: New Family Member, 3rd story: Adulthood, this is the 4th and last story)


Something Different

A/N:I know I've ended the series but this 4th installment will only have 1 chapter, I wanted this to have an happy ending, so here you have it the happy ending

it's a nice say outside the Loud house everything is back to normal time was reseted but no one remembers the events that happened, but no that Lincoln is no longer in the world... but his soul is still out there, The girls are doing their own things Lincoln's room is now a closet, Everyday Lincoln would go watch the girls having fun it always remind him of the episodes he had but he forgot about breaking the 4th wall, Now Lincoln is over a hundred million years old, The Loud Parents have gave up trying to get a boy

"Huh Lily.. your a baby again" Lincoln smiles at his one year old sister, soon he walks out of the house and goes on the sidewalk.

"So... Your just giving up?" said Lincoln's younger self

"I had to, it's best for Lily and our sisters"

"Ugh pathetic you need to keep trying to get them to remember you"

"But how can I do that?"

"You have to figure it out yourself"

"You've literally said that over a million times I don't know what you mean"

"Bye"

"No wait come back" the younger self of Lincoln disappeared

Lincoln left to his home that's a place with no timeline, once he arrived to his homeland he heard a slow clap in the corridor he went in

"Boy look at you ErR-D01-19 now your 200 million years old, Happy birthday"

"Yeah thank you and who are you?"

"I am the Time keeper"

"Time Keeper?

"Yes I keep time even if they're erased i kept them in a little box"

"A little box? can you show me?"

"Well it is your birthday Vaminos" They arrived to the little boxes, There's one that the time got erased and the other is a new time

"So you're saying I can enter that time and change something?"

"Yes you can even reset time to whenever you want"

"Really?"

"Yes I am being serious" Lincoln looks towards the to the time that was erased

"How can I enter one?"

"Just tap one like a touchscreen device" Lincoln touched the little box and he appeared to the time before ronnie anne erased the entire timeline "WAIT!" Ronnie Anne looked towards to Lincoln who is an adult now "I'll let you take me as a prisoner but you have to let everyone free, destroy all your minions, and make everything go back to normal"

"Lincoln? you can't be serious" said Lily from behind

"I'm sorry but it's the only way" Ronnie Anne laughed

"Oh geez here's another sad family moment if you truely want the world back to normal we gotta battle" Lincoln looked at his missing finger then lincoln grabbed two swords from his backpack and jumped towards her, as Lincoln attempted to swing at her it barley made a cut, until Lincoln rememberd, when his sisters were sucked in to Ronnie Anne's chest they found a way to defeat the negative souls, Lincoln tried again to swing at her but instead he went inside her chest, when he arrived he saw the minions, so Lincoln fought over hundreds of them, it's impossible but he succeeded, once he reached the core he found some dark hate matter, he swings at the matter and it broke as Ronnie Anne's dark matter is gone everything went back to normal, no damage, nothing missing, everything returned.

Lincoln exited Ronnie Anne's chest he looked at his missing finger and sighed, but soon it regenerated and his cuts were gone, even his scars.

"ughh... Who are you?" Ronnie Anne asked Lincoln

"uhh?.. It's me, Lincoln"

"Lincoln?, how long has it been you look much older now"

"I'd say it's been over a decade"

"Over a decade?, wow that's a long time"

"Yes it is"

A few months later

Everybody is back to thier homes and now the loud kids have they're new homes and thier own kids, Lori stopped using her phone too often, Leni became smarter and now is a fashion model, Luna is a successful musician, Luan started a comedy business, Lynn is a every sports player, Lincoln is taking Bill Buck's place as the new creator of ace savvy, Lucy has stopped being an gothic freak but still into dark stuff she is now a voodoo magician, Lana is a plunger, Lola continues her pagent career, Lisa is an successful scientist, and Lily became a videogame tester for new unreleased videogames.

Now that they are having a nice social life, and they are happy with they're jobs and kids

A/N: Do you guys think I should make this a one-shot series, well i'm sure i can handle 2 on-shots and more stories, i would like to hear your thoughts, if so I will change this story's title


End file.
